From Seven To Two
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Odd title but it fits. A unique YAHF with a twist. Give it a chance. Time travel sorta. R&R. One Shot!


From Seven To Two

* * *

**I don't own Buffy, As much as I'd like to. If I did Spike wouldn't have died and Xander and Faith would have been together. *Sigh* A girl can dream.  
**

**Just a little something I couldn't get out of my head.**

** I think it's unique, as I haven't seen anything like it before.**

** Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Damn, Xander thought as he saw the bin was empty of any guns. There goes being a solider. He turned around in frustration what was he going to do now? As he thought that his eyes lighted on a costume. It was a pirate, complete with an eye-patch, while not as cool as a solider it stirred up old memories. Xander walked up to it.

"A pirate?" Buffy said from his side, she was holding onto what looked like an eightieth century dress. "What are you, like five?" Xander just smiled sadly.

"Jessie was going to be a pirate last year." He said. Understanding lit up in Buffy's eyes.

"You should get it." She said. "You know for him." Xander nodded, mind made up as he reached for the costume.

Later that night, Xander made his way though the house to the front door, he was due at the Buffy's house in less then an hour, and he had his costume on ready for the night. The front door opened just before he got there to reveal a very drunk Mr Harris. Xander froze for a moment. He relaxed when his father just slumped against the wall and slide down. Thankfully he was passed violent drunk to just plain blind drunk. Xander didn't mind dealing with him it this state as there wasn't much he could do to him when that drunk. Xander stepped up to his father.

"Starting early tonight, dad?" He said. His father looked up at him unfocused.

"You would to if you were your son." He said. At least that's what Xander thought he said, as it was so slurred, he wasn't certain.

"Come on, lets get you up." He said. Reaching down to pull his father upright. Halfway up his father gave him a shove.

"Me can do it!" He declared, and started to fall back down Xander grabbed him again and with the patience of someone used to dealing with the extremely, Xander guided his father to the sofa in the sitting room. Xander let him drop on the sofa.

"You stay there." He said. "I'm going out." His father's response to that was to be violently sick, all down the front of Xander costume. Xander backed up.

"Oh, yuck!" He looked down, his costume was ruined! With a sigh, he walked out to get changed, so much for being a pirate. But he could still use the eye patch and sword. It's better than nothing, and it's not like he had anytime to find anything else. Nothing was going right for him today.

When the spell hit Xander later that night, he felt a searing pain in his left eye, before he blacked out. Xander opened his eye, and panicked for a moment when he couldn't see anything. He was blind! He was just about to freak out when his hand went to his face and his finger slide into his empty eye socket. It still made him feel sick when he did that. Then he realised the reason he couldn't see anything was because his eye patch was over his right eye, huh? It had to be a practical joke, Dawn or one of the Potentials were playing on him. There were probably laughing at him while he panicked. Gritting his teeth, Xander pulled his eye patch to the correct side.

"Daw..." He stopped when he processed that he was staring up at the night sky. "Huh? What the hell?" He was sure he'd just been in Buffy's house. What the hell was going on here? His line of thought was interrupted by a scream. Xander was instantly on his feet, ready for action. He looked round to see people and demons running about. He frowned, Sunnydale had been empty for quite sometime, even the demons had left, so why were there so many people here. This didn't make any sense. There was something vaguely familiar about this, but he couldn't place it. His foot touched something. He looked down and smiled as he picked up the sword. He felt slightly better now that he was armed. Now to find out what's going on, which meant finding, Buffy or Giles. Hell even Spike would be better then being alone when things were so weird. He shook his head and chuckled. He must have hit his head, why else would he wish Spike were here.

"Xander!" He heard Willow called out from behind him. In relief at finding someone, he turned smiling. He paused when he saw what Willow was wearing.

"New look, Wills?" He said with a slow smile. "Have you been letting Kenndy dress you again?" He asked. Willow looked confused for a moment then blushed. Xander blinked, he hadn't seen Willow blush about her appearance for a very long time.

"What? No, Buffy made me wear this." She said. Xander eyebrows rose, Buffy made her wear that? It didn't seem like something Buffy would pick out since high school. Xanders brain stalled at that thought. He really looked at Willow again then felt the real need to sit down. She looked like a teenager, like she did at sixteen to precise. He looked down at himself with growing dread, and winced at the bright colour of the shirt he was wearing. Yep, he was a teenager again, how the hell did that happen? Is this some new plot by the First to demoralise them or something?

"Xander are you okay?" Willow asked him in concern. Why was she acting so old willowy? Xander wondered.

"Yeah, fine Wills." He reassured her with a smile. "We need to find Giles, something really Hellmouthy is going one, or maybe just Firsty." Willow looked confused again.

"You need a drink? 'Cause this really isn't the time." She said. Xander looked at her for a moment then started to laugh. "Hey! What so funny!" Xander shock his head trying to to stop laugh.

"Nothing, nothing, just forgot how much I loved you at this time." Xander said. Willow blushed again when he said that.

"Wha... What?..." Willow stuttered. She was cut off by a scream though the air. "OH! Buffy!" She said. Oh crap! Xander thought, did some Uber vamps turn up or something? Xander started run in the direction of the scream. "If her costume affected her like mine did, she'll be helpless." Xander's step faulted at that. Costume? Suddenly Xander felt like slapping his forehead and saying D'OH.

"Halloween, of cause, sodding Halloween!" Xander said to himself. He paused at his use of British slag, and shook his head, he'd been spending too much time with Giles and Spike. He continued towards where he now knew there to be a very helpless Buffy. Shortly he arrived to see Larry as a pirate about to attack Buffy in the pink gown that he now recognised very well. Xander raised his sword and moved towards Larry.

"Xander!" Willow called out panicky. "No he's in costume!"

"I know." Xander said calmly. Xander brought his sword round in a threatening manner. To his surprise Larry blocked it with his own sword and came back at him with his own attack. Xander blocked it. "I so don't have time for this." Xander muttered, and punched the pirate Larry in the face knocking him out. He turned to see Willow staring at his with open mouthed shock and Buffy grateful smile.

"You saved me, sir knight." Buffy said. Xander chuckled to himself as he remembered being called Buffy's knight on a totally separate occasion.

"It was nothing." He said. "I think we should get you lady's to safety." He said. Holding out an arm to Buffy who took it. He looked over at Willow, who still had her mouth open. "You'll caught flies soon, Wills." Willows mouth snapped shut and she ran to catch up with them.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked her best friend. Xander just shrugged.

"Around." He said, knowing he really should tell her much else, he'd seen enough films to know that would be a bad thing.

"Where are we going?" Willow asked.

"Buffy's. Then I'm visiting an old friend." Xander said with a smirk.

Xander woke up, and blinked several times. That was a weird dream even by his standards.

"What's up with you." Anya asked from the doorway.

"Nothing just a weird dream, don't think I'll get to sleep again anytime soon." He said.

"Well, now your up there are more interesting things we could be doing together." She said. Xander sighed, it was good to be home.

In another time and dimension, Xander Harris got home from a very weird Halloween. Went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Standing in front of the mirror he pulled off the eye patch he'd been wearing over his left eye and screamed.

* * *

**As always please review!**


End file.
